


Friends, Movies, Aliens, Who Needs Anything More?

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Written for the NNPack minicon contest, using a set theme and a few things the story had to have.





	Friends, Movies, Aliens, Who Needs Anything More?

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, Movies, Aliens, Who Needs Anything More?
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 2000  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

  
Nick greeted Natalie as he pulled open the heavy elevator door. He saw her standing there with a grocery bag in one hand, the movies for their marathon in the other, and her overnight bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hi, Nat. Got everything?" 

"Hi, Nick. I think so. Movies, junk food, change of clothes... I think that's everything." 

Natalie unpacked her snacks, while Nick took the movies over to the home theater set up. 

"Nat, which do you want to watch first?" Nick asked as he looked over the titles. "Why do they all have aliens in them?" 

"I thought they sounded interesting. I didn't purposely set out to get all alien movies." She looked at him a moment. "Do you think there is life out there?" 

"I don't know. I think there probably is. It would be ridiculous to think we're the only life in the galaxy." 

"You're right. Since I met you, I've had to rethink a few things. I always believed there might be life out there, but after I met you I believed it a little stronger. Who's to say vampires aren't an alien life form?" 

"Interesting idea. I've never thought of that. No one really remembers much about our beginnings. There has been all sorts of speculation," Nick said as he searched his memory. "I think one of the theories was that we came from elsewhere, outside this world." 

Natalie was fascinated. "What are some of the others?" 

"That's the only one that comes to mind right now. Divia was brought across by one of the first vampires. I don't know much more because Lacroix refuses to discuss her." 

"It has to be weird for your own daughter to become your master." 

"It is," Nick said. "Which movie shall we watch first?" 

"How about Starman?" Natalie asked. 

"Okay." 

"It's one of my favorites." 

"Really?" 

Natalie nodded and went to fix herself some popcorn. 

Nick enjoyed it when she shared her favorites with him, and knew she liked it as much when he shared his with her. 

Nick stuck the movie into the VCR and joined her on the couch. 

Each stole glances at the other during the movie. Natalie was pleased when Nick seemed as caught up in the movie as she was, if not more. Nick saw Natalie grow a little sad at the end. 

"Nat, he had to go home. It would've been sadder if he died," Nick said. He couldn't tease her like he had with King Kong because the movie had made him a little sad as well. 

"I know. I'm glad he got away." 

Natalie's cell phone rang. She looked at it unsure if she should answer. After a moment she picked it up, swearing serious bodily harm to anyone who dared ruin her weekend. 

"Lambert." 

"Nat, it's Dana. You busy this weekend?" 

"A little. Nick and I are doing a movie marathon. It's the first long weekend we've both had in at least a year." 

"I was in town and thought I'd see if you were free." 

Nick overheard the conversation and put his hand over the receiver. 

"Invite her over," Nick whispered, seeing how much Natalie wanted to see her friend. How she was torn between inviting her and spending the weekend alone with him. 

"You sure?" 

"Yes." He knew it would be a little harder, but he could take it. He'd just have to be a little more careful dining, and would have to eat a bite or two of Natalie's food so he looked mortal. 

"Why don't you join us?" 

"Are you sure it's okay?" Scully asked, not wanting to intrude. 

"Nick's the one who suggested it." 

"Sounds like fun. Anything I can bring?" 

"How about some Chinese food?" 

"Will do. Where?" 

Natalie gave her friend directions to Nick's loft. 

"I'll see you shortly," Scully said as she hung up. 

"Nick, thank you. I know this was supposed to be our weekend." 

"I could tell this was important to you." 

"It's been about a year since we've last seen each other. I don't know how she flies all over the country almost constantly." 

"Sounds like her life is as busy as ours." 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" 

"Yes. If I had any doubts, I wouldn't have invited her." 

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure." 

Natalie smiled up at Nick. It was times like this that made her love him even more. 

Nick returned Natalie's smile. He would've enjoyed spending the weekend alone with her, but knew he'd enjoy meeting her friend. Maybe even learn more about his best friend. 

About thirty minutes later Nick's buzzer sounded. 

"Natalie, it's Dana." 

"Take the elevator up," Natalie said as she released the door. 

Within moments the elevator motor started. It carried it's passenger up to the loft. 

Nick slid open the heavy door when the elevator stopped. Scully stepped into the loft, giving it a once over. 

_It's better decorated than Mulder's,_ Scully thought. 

Nick took the Chinese food from the petite redhead and set it on the kitchen counter. 

"Nat!" Scully said as she hugged her friend. 

"Dana!" Natalie said as she returned the embrace. 

"I've missed you," both ladies said at about the same time, causing them to laugh. 

Scully noticed the cute blonde guy and smiled. 

"Dana Scully this is Nick Knight." 

"Pleased to meet you," they both said. 

Natalie enjoyed watching her two friends give each other the once over, curious to know what they thought. 

"A movie marathon?" Scully asked. 

"A girl's just gotta have fun. You know?" Nat said. 

"Yeah, I know," Scully responded. "What sort of movies?" 

"We just finished Starman. Hadn't decided what's next, probably Stargate." 

"Starman is a classic. I love it. Mulder thinks it's a little too sappy. Although, he loves the alien part." 

"Speaking of aliens, have you seen any lately?" Natalie teased. 

"I was called to the scene of a crime. A body had been pulled out of the water and was oozing green slime from the back of its neck where there was a puncture wound. It turned out that the stuff was highly toxic." 

"Did you figure out what caused it?" Natalie asked, quite curious. 

Nick grinned, watching the two forensic pathologists talk about the strange body. He had to admit he too was curious. 

"Not really. It would take all weekend to explain it all. Which Stargate? Russell or Anderson?" Scully said, changing the subject. 

"Both. I like the Anderson one better. He's much cuter," Natalie said. 

"Anderson?" Nick asked confused. 

"Richard Dean Anderson," Natalie said. "We probably should start with the Russell one first as it sets up the other one, and the series." 

"True." 

Nick set up the movies while the two ladies filled their plates. 

"Nick, aren't you going to eat?" Scully asked. 

"I'm not really hungry," Nick said, not too happy about the fact he'd have to choke down a bite or two. 

The ladies made themselves comfortable on the couch while Nick put a tiny bit of food from each take out container onto his plate. He quickly joined the ladies over by the TV, taking a seat in the large overstuffed chair. His only regret was that Natalie wouldn't be moving closer to him during the scary parts. 

When Natalie noticed that everyone was all set, she pushed play then set the remote back onto the coffee table. 

About an hour into the movie, all of the Serpent Guards were falling to the ground after being shot by the Stargate team. 

"I just can't keep my alien up," Natalie said, slightly mocking the action onscreen. She tried not to laugh but quickly lost the battle. 

Scully laughed, nearly choking on her second helping of Beef Lo Mein. 

Nick didn't quite understand the humor, and hoped it wasn't something important. 

After the movie ended, Natalie took pity on Nick. 

"You've never seen Mystery Science Theater?" She asked. 

"No. Where is it?" 

"I'll dig up a tape sometime and introduce you to it." She saw that he needed more of an explanation and happily complied. "Basically, a guy and his two robots are trapped aboard a space ship with only cheesy movies to watch. They entertain themselves by wisecracking to the screen like I did." 

"Sounds interesting, but slightly bizarre," Nick said, not at all sure he'd like it, or even understand the humor. 

Natalie went to pop some popcorn for the next movie. 

"One bag won't be enough. It'll take forever to do two or three," Scully said. 

"No it won't," Natalie said as she looked through Nick's cupboards for the popcorn maker he'd been given a few years back. 

Natalie found it and set it up on the counter. She again rummaged through the cabinets. "Nick, would you mind getting us a jar of popcorn? Make sure it's for a hot air popper." 

"I'll be right back," Nick said. 

"Nat, he's cute. I see why you're spending your weekend off with him. Is there anything going on? Hmmm..." Dana teased. 

"We're just very good friends," Natalie said a little disappointed. 

"Nat, trust me. He likes you as more than just a friend. It's obvious in the way he looks at you, the way he is around you," Scully said. "I can tell you feel the same way. One of you will have to be the first to say it." 

"I know." 

A few minutes later Nick returned with the popcorn. Natalie took the jar out of the bag, pleased to see he'd bought the right stuff. 

Natalie set up the popper and hunted down the right bowl while the corn heated up. She set the bowl down just as the first kernels were exploding into their fluffy white state and were soon pushed down the chute. 

"I knew hot air was good for something," Natalie said as she sampled the fresh popcorn. "What should we put on it?" 

"Lots of butter, some salt... Do you have any Parmesan?" Scully said. 

"I don't know," Natalie said as she examined the contents of the fridge. "You're in luck," she said as she pulled out an unopened container of fresh Parmesan. 

Before long the popcorn was all popped, the butter had been melted in the microwave and poured over the popcorn. The salt and cheese had been sprinkled on. 

Nick got down three decent sized bowls which the popcorn was split among. Each took a bowl and headed back for the family room area. 

Natalie stuck the next tape into the VCR while Scully grabbed the overstuffed chair as her seat. Natalie realized what Scully had done mouthed "thank you" in her direction. Natalie and Nick settled down next to each other, being careful not to make their guest feel like she was intruding. 

Nick watched Natalie and Dana devour their popcorn with amazing speed. He reluctantly ate a few kernels, until he began to feel sick. 

Nick watched the ladies give the series pilot even more attention than they had the movie. 

"Did you notice how much Michael Shanks looks like James Spader?" Natalie asked. 

"Yes. I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed." 

Several hours later both women fell asleep, the VCR still running. The ladies had convinced Nick to skip the rest of the rental movies in favor of the Stargate episodes Natalie had tucked tapes of into the bottom of her bag. 

Nick kept watching, having been completely hooked on the show. He noticed that Anderson was quite talented outside of his good looks. He had been surprised to see Anderson's name as executive producer as well as being the star. 

_I have to find out when this airs,_ Nick thought to himself. 

About two episodes later, Nick was sound asleep. The only sound in the loft was the videotape running in the background. 

The end 


End file.
